Iodixanol is the non-proprietory name of the chemical drug substance of a non-ionic X-ray contrast agent marketed under the trade name Visipaque™. Visipaque™ is one of the most used agents in diagnostic X-ray procedures and is manufactured in large quantities.
The manufacture of such non-ionic X-ray contrast agents involves the production of the chemical drug substance (referred to as primary production) followed by formulation into the drug product (referred to as secondary production). Primary production of iodixanol involves a multi step chemical synthesis and a thorough purification process. For a commercial drug product it is important for the primary production to be efficient and economical and to provide a drug substance fulfilling the specifications, e.g. as expressed in the US Pharmacopeia.
A number of methods are known for the preparation of iodixanol. These are all multi step chemical synthetic processes and the cost of the final formulated product thus mainly depends on these processes. It is therefore important to optimize the processes both for economic and environmental reasons.
Three main chemical synthetic processes are known for the preparation of iodixanol, all of which start with 5-nitroisophthalic acid. In the first process described in EP 108638, which document is hereby incorporated by reference, the final intermediate 5-acetamido-N,N′-bis (2,3-dihydroxypropyl)-2,4,6-triiodo-isophthalamide (hereinafter “Compound A”) is reacted with a dimerisation agent such as epichlorohydrin to yield the drug substance, see Scheme I.

The overall yield in this process is relatively low and the purification of the end product iodixanol is expensive and time consuming. The purification process described in EP patent 108638 involves purification by preparative liquid chromatography. The use of preparative liquid chromatography is a serious disadvantage in industrial processes in particular due to the high costs involved.
Several attempts have been made to find alternative manufacturing processes. Attempts to increase the yield of the chemical synthesis is published by Priebe et. al. (Acta Radiol. 36 (1995), Suppl. 399, 21-31). This publication describes another route which avoids the difficult last step of the process of Scheme I. However, the route involves eight reaction steps from 5-nitroisophthalic acid, which is undesirable, and one of the steps includes chlorination with thionyl chloride, which is extremely corrosive. Also, the introduction of the iodine atoms takes place very early in the sequence, which is disadvantageous as iodine is the most expensive reagent in the process. The yield and final purification method for this route have not been reported.
The third route to iodixanol involves the synthesis of 5-amino-2,4,6-triiodoisophthalic acid (WO 96/37458) and then its dichloride (WO 96/37459), followed by conversion into Compound A (U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,692) and finally dimerisation as in the process of Scheme I. This method thus has the same disadvantages as the first process, and also uses an undesirable acid chlorination step.
A common system for purification of the crude product in the final step of the primary production process, avoiding the liquid chromatography method, has been purification by crystallisation. To achieve the desired purity, the crude iodixanol produced by the synthetic chemical process is crystallized twice. The process is time consuming and takes about 3 days for the first crystallization and about 2 days for the second one. Hence, the crystallisation process is very demanding in terms of time and equipment size, it will take several days to perform and is often a bottleneck in industrial scale processes.
WO 99/18054 describes a process for the crystallization of i.a. iodixanol where the crystallization is effected with high thermal energy, specifically under elevated pressure and at a temperature above the boiling point of the solution at atmospheric pressure.
WO 00/47549 describes a process for the preparation of iodixanol where unreacted Compound A is precipitated from the reaction mixture and recovered for reuse in a later batch.
It is hence a desire to shorten the crystallization time and also improve the crystallization step in order to increase the purity of the final product.